


Everything's Gonna Be Alright

by Chngminxo



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mochi and Tigger, dog park dates, not much, tw mental health, well a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: After too long apart, Junhong goes to visit Yongguk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/152641386564/banglo-on-a-cute-daytime-date-at-the-dog-park-and)

The corridor was empty, silent. Junhong could hear muted music coming through one of the doors further down the hall, upstairs there were footsteps but the door he stood before offered no signs of life. In his arms, Mochi wriggled uncomfortably, wishing to get back to his feet where he could smell and explore the unfamiliar surroundings. Junhong wouldn’t let him, though. Not here.

He guessed the puppy was probably able to smell Tigger through the door, maybe also from where he had rubbed his small body against nearby walls, or the carpet. Mochi didn’t get much opportunity to play with other dogs, Junhong wondered if it was a good idea for him to bring his treasured pup after all. 

With a surge of confidence, he lifted his fist and rapped it against the door. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous, this was just Yongguk.  _His_  Yongguk. This was the man who had loved him so sincerely since the day they met, the man who helped him with his homework when he was stuck, who stroked his hair to soothe him to sleep when he was exhausted from school and schedules and life and so many other things piling onto his too young body. The very same Yongguk who kissed his forehead before bed, and who greeted him with a sleep-ridden smile every morning, the same Yongguk who had been his hyung and his best friend long before he had been his lover. 

_Lover,_  Junhong felt amused at the word. He didn’t quite know how else to describe it. Boyfriend felt so trivial, partner so serious. Something he loved about his relationship with their leader was how easy it was, how no word or title or label could alter the way they felt with one another, to one another. Words were just words, and they meant nothing when compared to the feeling of Yongguk’s arms tight around him, his warm chest against Junhong’s naked back and their lungs working in unison.

Mochi emitted a low growl, then a playful bark, wanting to join in on the sounds his dad was making in knocking on the door. Junhong smiled and dipped his head to kiss just behind his ear, “Shhh…” He murmured into the soft fur.

“Junhong?” Yongguk’s voice sounded surprised when he opened the door, more surprised than the maknae thought was needed. He had been to Yongguk’s apartment countless times already, often staying overnight in the privacy they had never been rewarded back at their dorm, other times sharing the lingering evenings with Yongnam, maybe Natasha or another of Yongguk’s most trusted friends. There weren’t many people he would introduce Junhong to, and the maknae knew it wasn’t out of any wish to hide him, but rather protect him from the prying eyes of  _others_  he did not deem worthy to know his most treasured dongsaeng.

“Hyung.” Junhong could hear the relief in his own voice. He didn’t quite know what it was he had been expecting, as though the mere days since he had last seen his Hyung would have somehow changed him. His hair was a little messy, sure, his skin clean from makeup. He wore simple jeans and a long sleeved shirt, with a red lead pressed into his palm, “Were you heading out? I’m sorry, I should have called…” Confidence slowly faded from the younger with a creased brow.

Yongguk’s face softened, though, as it always did when he was looking at Junhong, “Junnie, no, you never have to call, or be sorry.” He stepped aside, gesturing for the maknae to come in. Further down the hall, he could hear the pattering of little paws on wood, Mochi yipped. 

“Mochi-ah, don’t be loud.” Junhong said, drawing the pup closer, Yongguk smiled. His palm brushed across the dog’s fluffy head, then down his back, his knuckles just slightly brushing across Junhong’s chest in the process. Junhong pretended not to notice, and that it didn’t affect him. The door fell closed once Junhong was over the threshold, watching as the cream coloured poodle raced towards them, ears flopping excitedly.

“I was just about to go out with Tigger.” Yongguk smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, “We were heading to the dog park, come with us.”

“Hyung I don’t want to get in your way…” Junhong said, his brow creased once again. Gently, the leader lifted his hand to press the pad of his thumb to where his maknae’s brows were knitted together, urging him to relax.

“Choi Junhong, when have you ever been in my way.” The amount of adoration in every syllable had Junhong momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

The park wasn’t far away, and the weather was good, albeit cold. Once Mochi’s feet had hit the pavement, he’d been eager to race around and smell everything they passed, Tigger close by his side. Junhong had been worried when the puppies first met, convinced they wouldn’t get along yet within moments they were happily playing on the carpet between their owners. 

Yongguk walked close by his side, their arms brushing every now and then. Their breath exhaled in fog and the tips of their noses were both tinted a soft pink from the chill, but still they were content with each other. “How are you?” Yongguk was the first to speak. He sounded worried, and his expression was concerned. Junhong figured that now he was unable to see them every day it resulted in his worry for them only growing. How ironic.

“I’m good. We’re all good.” He nodded along, scuffing his feet against the pavement. With Mochi’s lead wrapped safely around his wrist he tucked his hands into his pockets, “We’re all eating well, sleeping when we can. You know how it is.” He glanced to the man at his right, “It’s weird not having you there.”

“It’s weird not being there.” Yongguk sighed.

“How are  _you.”_  Junhong asked the question, his own tone worried and Yongguk smiled.

“I’m alright, Junnie-ah. You know better than most that this needed to happen eventually.” Junhong swallowed, he didn’t want to be reminded of the time they were in the studio long into the night when Yongguk had disintegrated into panic, his heart pounding, eyes dazed and lungs unable to draw in the oxygen he had so desperately needed. It had been terrifying, for both of them.

Yongguk must have seen the look on his face, because his footsteps slowed down just as they reached the gate, “Jun.” He said, drawing the maknae from his thoughts. Junhong smiled at him and pushed open the gate, bending down to unclip the lead from Mochi just as Yongguk did the same with Tigger and the pups launched off, as though competing against one another.

“It comes and it goes, but I’m working on it. The doctor is good, he’s giving me exercises and things… Stuff I can do to ground myself and that. Plus I guess the medication helps.” Yongguk’s lips quirked upwards, as though he were trying to joke.

“Have you been mostly alone?” He asked, Yongguk shook his head.

“No. Yongnam’s stayed most nights, Natasha’s been over a fair amount.” He guided Junhong to a bench, they both sat and watched as their dogs playfully darted between bushes and trees, “Last night Nam came over. He cooked dinner, which was shocking enough, but by the time it was ready we’d both had so much to drink that he couldn’t even remember what it was he’d made.”

Junhong hadn’t realised how much he’d missed the sound of Yongguk’s laughter until the leader’s lips spread into a grin and he released the joyful sound. Something in Junhong’s stomach softened, warmed, calmed.

“Oh my god…” He said, joining in as he knew how those twins behaved when they were together.

“Then he collapses back on the couch, right, and he starts complaining about how hard cooking is and about how he’s too tired to do the dishes, piece of shit.” He shook his head, lips spread wide into a grin. “The best bit though was when he started lamenting his high school crush from ten years ago, dreaming about the life they could have lived.” 

Junhong rolled his eyes, he knew Yongnam would do anything to guarantee his brother’s smile, “Of course.”

“Then of course because he loves to piss me off he started lamenting about  _you.”_  The man’s eyes rolled and he shook his head, “Apparently you and my brother are meant to be.”

“Is that so?” Junhong asked, head tipped to the side.

“Mhm, he says he’s going to offer you a full run-away-together package, complete with horse-drawn cart.” Yongguk snorted, “He loves riling me up.”

“He loves making you laugh.” Junhong corrected, Yongguk smiled. They both knew he was right. “What happened next?”

“He fell asleep on the couch, woke up with a monster of a headache.” Yongguk rolled his eyes again, watching as Tigger and Mochi began to run back towards them. The younger pup leapt onto his friend, dragging the poodle with him into the dirt and together they yipped excitedly.

“I brought Mochi to spend a night at the new dorm.” Junhong said, straight faced, “He took a shit in Daehyunnie-hyung’s bed.”

Yongguk’s laughter echoed across the park again, his head thrown back. Junhong’s hands lifted to cover his hot face, “I thought it was trained, I didn’t even  _think_  about it!” 

The leader seemed to be struggling to keep his breathing steady he was laughing so hard, his eyes scrunched closed, “What happened?!”

“I tried to clean it before he got home!” Junhong said, joining in on the laughter, “Himchan-hyung found out and he said I should just leave it but I couldn’t, I tried to clean it up but Daehyun-hyung saw and he chased me around the apartment with a shoe.” The maknae groaned, “He said with you not there he had to punish me instead!”

“When have I  _ever_  punished you?” Yongguk asked with another snort. Tigger leapt at his legs, panting happily as he tried to climb up into his daddy’s lap, Yongguk helped him. Mochi didn’t seem ready to stop yet, though, the puppy darting off to smell another tree.

“You wouldn’t know how.” The maknae teased, his lips spread wide into a grin, “You’ve always been gentle with me, it’s why I’m such a mild-mannered adult.” 

“If by ‘mild mannered’ you mean spoiled brat, I guess you’re right.” Fingers sunk into his hair, messing up the two-toned strands and Junhong smiled. Yongguk had never liked physical affection, not since long before the group had been formed and yet from day one he had always been the first to offer Junhong the comforting touches he needed, from a mere reassuring hand to his back, or the grounding embrace of strong arms around him. Even now, they could never go without touching for long.

“Do you have to go back to the company tonight?” Yongguk asked, clouds were forming over the river. They couldn’t linger for long. 

Junhong shook his head, “Not tonight. I was there all last night and some of this morning. They don’t need me until tomorrow.”

“Come back home with me. I’ll cook you dinner, and if you want you can stay the night.” The offer was gentle, but Junhong could see how hopeful Yongguk’s eyes were.

“As long as you don’t mind Mochi staying, too..” Junhong said, Yongguk smirked.

“As long as he doesn’t shit in my bed, I’m fine with him staying.” Junhong groaned, not quite having recovered from that embarrassment.

Mochi resisted, but as the sky began to grow dark, even he knew they couldn’t stay in their park forever. On the way back, Yongguk withdrew his phone and snapped a photo of where the brewing clouds met those that were softer and white, a beautiful example of natural geometry. He tucked his phone back in his pocket, saving the photo for a later post, Junhong was sure.

Gently, he bumped his side against Yongguk’s, glancing to him, “Hyung why do you never post photos of me on your instagram?” He asked, teasing, as though it mattered to him at all. 

The corner of Yongguk's mouth quirked, “Black and white would never do justice to a person who’s smile embodies the beauty of every colour.”

By the time they made it back to the apartment building, the first of the rain had began to fall. It would only be a few weeks until the rain was replaced by snow, and winter would set in after all. Once Mochi and Tigger were released, they disappeared through the apartment together, and Yongguk and Junhong began gathering things from the fridge, chatting happily together while they stirred through mixing bowls, sizzled meat upon the stove. Savoury aromas filled the room and Junhong’s mouth watered at the scents, all while one of Yongguk’s hands remained rested upon his back.

Dirty dishes lay between used pots and pans in the sink, waiting for later attention as Junhong sat pressed against Yongguk’s side. The couch was comfortable beneath them, just as was the silence around them. Sometime during the afternoon Junhong’s phone had gone from active to silent, then from silent to off. He didn’t want to be disturbed, not now.

As slow rhythms were dragged through his hair, Junhong’s eyes drifted closed. Yongguk was humming a tune, familiar and new all at once, but the maknae felt soothed, calm. Like everything was finally in place.

The sun had set hours ago, and tiredly, Junhong opened his eyes, “Hyung?” he asked.

“Mmm Jun?” Yongguk hummed in reply. His breath fanned out against Junhong’s ear, then down his neck, warm in its comfort.

“Everything’s going to be alright, isn’t it?” He was whispering.

Yongguk smiled and tenderly his lips pressed to Junhong's forehead, then the tip of his warmed nose, next to his eyelids. Finally, the mouth found his and arms wound their way tight around him, “Yeah.” Yongguk replied, drawing him in, “Everything's gonna be alright.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
